robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooftop Ambush
++ Polyhex ++ This room has no description currently. Contents: Drift The regular work cycle is ending. Low in the Cybertronian sky, the two moons begin their slow ascent. Most well to do mechs are retreating to the safety and comfort of their homes, while Empties and most of the disposable caste withdraw to back alleyways and ramshackle slums to wait out the long, cold, intermediary period between work cycles. In a dark side street, vague shadows and incomprehensible sounds waver, threatening to catch the optics of any curious passerby. There's someone there. But what he or she is doing at this ungodly hour, remains a complete mystery... Blast Off has been a busy mech lately, and his work for Senator Proteus has led him to Polyhex. There's some more work to be done... assassin work. One of the lowlife Decepticon sympathizers was spotted in this area, and now Blast Off's on a mission to find him- and end him. So the sniper walks down a street, doing his best to blend in while watchful violet optics scan the shadows. At least his muted colors of brown, purple, and gray blend in well to the city at night... The sounds escalate a little. To the left of the Autobot, the shadows move, and a few metal scraps rattle as they fall off the edge of a building's rooftop. Followed by a steady stream of inner energon leaking down the side of the same building... Blast Off instantly turns to look at something seems to move off to his left. He looks up at the roof, trying to discern the source of the noise- and spots the trickling energon. That gets a slight grimace under his faceplate, but he takes a step towards it as he scans the area for the source of the energon, as well. His hand twitches as he debates bringing out his weapon, but keeps it hidden... for now. The trickle increases momentarily then slowly becomes a drip. If Blast Off peers hard, he'll be able to see a body lying on the rooftop of the building from which all the suspicious noises were coming from... Blast Off's optics narrow at the sight. Hmm. His weapon comes out now, and he gazes about, searching in case the perpetrator is still around. But so far he's seen no sign of anyone else. So he makes his way up to get a closer look, blaster firmly in hand. The rooftop of the building is empty. Well, mostly. The source of the liquid leak is a mech who's helm has been blown to bits.. He's lying on the edge, which is why the energon is leaking down the side of the building. But there's no sign of the murderer anywhere... Blast Off grimaces again as he gets close enough to see the damage. He makes sure to avoid getting any of that mess on *him*, or touching any evidence that could link HIM to this scene later. Just close enough to see that yes, the mech is dead (oh so very dead) and there's no obvious clues about. He continues scanning the area and other rooftops for anything out of place, then walks to the edge to look down and obtain a better view of the streets below. An instant later, Blast Off might hear one soft footstep before the click and hiss of a loaded assault rifle right behind his helm. And then, a low and sinister chuckle--his voice might even sound somewhat familiar.... Blast Offs instincts from his days as a Combaticon instantly kick in. Some might freeze up at that moment... but he used to be a Combaticon- a /Primal Vangaurd/- and ages of experiences fighting, battling, and countless miliary training sessions with Onslaught tell him one thing- FIGHT. He has his weapon in hand, after all, might as well use it. And he knows full well that's an assault rifle- whoever this is, they aren't playing around. So instead of freezing and reaching for the sky- surrendering to an unknown... an unknown who has apparently just /murdered/ this other mech- he ducks as fast as he can, trying to swing around and whip his ionic blaster around to point it right back at the unknown assailant. And the voice could sound familiar... if he wasn't preoccupied with other things right now. Like trying not to get shot in the back of the head. All of this happens just as his assailant fires his weapon--of course, he misses Blast Off's helm when he ducks. With the grunt, the mech steps back a little, caught slightly off guard. But whoever this guy is, he doesn't really miss a beat after that. When he sees Blast Off aiming his blaster at him, he growls and grabs the barrel of the gun and shoves it hard backwards into Blast Off's chest plate, in an attempt to knock him off the side of the building. Blast Off feels the heat of the other mech's rifle blasts- and at such close range his audios are ringing now. But there's no time to even think about that... only time to fight for his life. He's bought some time by thinking quickly, but the other mech adapts and grabs the sniper's weapon. At this point, he's still at a disadvantage.. close quarters fighting isn't anything he's actually good at. He's a long range fighter- snipe and fly, not wrestle on rooftops. When his weapon is shoved into his chest plate, he grunts with pain at the impact- which sends him off the edge. It's too close from roof to street to transform in time- and just far enough to make for an unpleasant landing. Sensing a few new cracks in his armor due to that, he struggles to get on his feet and slip into an alley before the assailant can fire down at him. His assailant grapples with him momentarily and he struggles to rip his gun barrel free of Blast Off's grip. He finally manages to retrieve his weapon when Blast Off falls off the roof of the building. When he disappears into an alley, he laughs again. "No use running, /Autobot/. I know this area like the back of my hand servo." Jumping down off the roof, he scans the area for the other mech... This mech.. his voice. Blast Off must have met him before... Blast Off slips into the alley, where he can get a moment to regain his equilibrium and try to decide what to do. He steps into the darkest shadows he can find, attempting to remain quiet for a moment. Optic narrow as he listens, and the voice does sound vaguely familiar, but why? He caught a glimpse of the mech, but in the low light he's still not sure just where. It would seem he's after Blast off because he's an Autobot... does this mean his assailant is a Decepticon? Well then... if he takes out another Decepticon, then it's a job well done whether or not he finds the other mech he was looking for. The sniper doesn't respond... he just waits, lifting up his weapon and waiting for the other individual to pursue- if he does. And he does indeed, so when the other enters in his sights- Blast Off shoots, aiming for the head. His assailant's optics widen momentarily, and Blast Off's shot grazes his neck. He grunts, and stumbles back, placing a hand over the injured area. Viscous liquid leaks from his neck cables, and his red optics blaze angrily. Then, standing straight once more, he holsters his first weapon and unsheathes another--a miniature missile launcher?! Where would he have gotten something like that, only Autobots were allowed to carry such lethal weaponry. As he launches the volley of missiles in Blast Off's general direction, he steps into the moonlight. And perhaps Blast Off will now recognize him as that former drug addict he met at Maccadams once--Drift. Now it's Blast Off's turn to widen his optics... both at the missile launcher and at....Drift? Wait, what? Isn't he that lame druggie who passed out in his LAP not that long ago? He doesn't have a lot of time to consider this, though... as several missiles are launched his way. OH SLAG. He's especially vulnerable to explosive damage, too. The shuttleformer is instantly in motion, scrambling to try and get away. Blast off is fast and agile and he does manage to avoid most of the shots... something most others would probably have difficulty accomplishing. However, even he can't entirely avoid them all, and one strikes just under his feet, causing him to stumble... and then another strikes /him/, ripping into his shoulder and sending heat shield tiles shattering. The impact sends him into a spin... which once again would probably send most mechs flat on their face. HE catches himself, though, and grasping a pipe laid out on a wall, he prevents a fall- then he stares at the other mech. "....Drift?!" Drift lets out a sinister chuckle. "Ooh, you remember me now, Blast Off. Nice seeing you again." Leaping forward with the agility and power of an assassin, Drift is next to Blast Off within seconds, bright pink energon still leaking from his neck cables. He doesn't hardly seem to notice it, though. His red optics are flashing. He grins devilishly and puts away the missile launcher. Then he takes out his assault rifle again and aims it point blank at Blast Off. He's about to pull the trigger when suddenly, the sound of running footsteps can be heard. It's a group of Autobots--they must have been on patrol nearby and heard the gunshots. "Hey! What's going on?" One of them shouts from an adjacent alley. Drift growls. "This won't be the last time I'll be seeing you, Autobot," he sneers, just before he disappears into a dark alley across the street. Blast Off blinks, confused... and Drift uses that confusion to get close. The shuttleformer flinches as he's suddenly looking straight into the barrel of an assault rifle. Enemy FAR too close, he stumbles back, trying to get away- get some distance... but there's no time. Ventilation systems hitch up as he braces for the worse. "...Why? HOW?!" And then.... he's saved... by a patrol. He glances towards the other Autbots as they start running in towards him, and then back to Drift as he runs off. What the slag?... First Shiftlock appears not to be what she seemed, now Drift too? Ok, this is getting stranger all the time... he's got some things to talk about with Onslaught- and perhaps Rung, too. But for now... his assailant has run off. Unfortunately, he will probably be back. Blast off subspaces his own weapon and turns to the group of Autobots, safe... for now. "...Hey, are you okay?" The other Autobots examine him closely. "...well I guess you don't look too bad, but we'd better get you back to HQ where you can be attended to by a medic as soon as possible," the leader of the squadron says, motioning for Blast Off to follow him and the other Autobots.